Roland Kincaid
Roland Kincaid (better known as Kincaid by people) was a character appearing in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. He was famous for his aggressive, blunt, but courageous personality. However, like most of the survivors, he couldn't escape from Freddy's nightmares, who stabbed him in his stomach three times, making him the first to fall victim in Freddy Krueger's fourth on-screen killing spree. Before he was born, his parents along with other parents killed Krueger because he murdered 20 kids. Personality Unlike his friends Joey Crusel, Will Stanton and Phillip Anderson, Kincaid was tough, short-tempered and sometimes violent. He was defiant and displays a sarcastic sense of humor, this was seen when he tried to annoy Rick Johnson. He was also somewhat of a bully, often made fun of Jennifer Caulfield and sometimes Taryn White. He appeared to be cold and insensitive, as seen after Philip's death, although he was just being defensive. However, Kincaid showed true courage against Freddy. When Joey was being trapped in his dreams, Kincaid was willing to risk his life to save his friend. He never cowered from Freddy, including telling him off as Freddy stabbed him. History Background His parents were among the parents who burned Krueger to death for killing 20 kids. Kincaid was committed to Westin Hills Asylum along with the other Elm Street children due to their nightmares about Freddy Krueger causing what was seen by adults as a "share hysteria." He shared a room with Phillip Anderson. ''Dream Warriors'' Kincaid was afraid of being sedated and was often isolated from the others when he lost his temper and caused a fuss. On the first night that Nancy Thompson came to work at Westin, Freddy took over Phillip's body while all the patients were asleep for the night. Kincaid noticed Phillip walking up and out of the room but assumed he was only sleepwalking. When Phillip wouldn't answer Kincaid's attempts to wake him up, Kincaid just went back to sleep. However, within Phillip's dream, Freddy was controlling Phillip's movements by using his tendons like puppet strings. Freddy ultimately killed Phillip by making him sleepwalk out of the room and to the balcony where he fell to his death. Kincaid, along with the other patients, mourned his death while fearing for their own lives. The next day, in therapy group, Kincaid argued that Phillip died because he was weak. Due to the hysteria of the patients, Dr. Simms ordered that all patients would be sedated every night. Kincaid got angry and began threatening anyone who tried to sedate him. In response, Simms confined him for the night in the Quiet Room. Nancy convinced Neil Gordon, the group psychiatrist that the kids were in danger of the man in their dreams. Neil agreed to tell the group about Freddy Krueger and to find a way to defeat him. Nancy told the kids that each of them had a power in the dreams and they underwent group hypnosis in an attempt to discover that power. Thinking that they failed to enter group hypnosis, the group takes a break. Kincaid discovered that his dream power was incredible strength, which he demonstrated by bending the legs of a chair back and forth; much to the chagrin of Dr. Gordon. Due to Joey becoming trapped in the dream by Freddy Krueger, Neil and Nancy were fired from Westin Hills, leaving Simms in charge of the group. This led to Kristen having a fit and being confined to the quiet room and sedated. Nancy returned to Westin Hills and got the remaining Elm Street children, including Kincaid, together for one last group hypnosis session. Kincaid was the last of the patients to confirm he was ready to take on Freddy by saying, "Let's go kick the motherfucker's ass all over dreamland." In the dream realm, Freddy separated Kristen and her friends from one another and killed Taryn and then Will after short battles with both. Off-screen, Kincaid fough his way through Freddy's traps with his dream power of super strength and met up with Nancy and Kristen who then fought against Freddy in the boiler room and saved Joey. Kincaid was almost killed in the battle against Freddy but was spared once Freddy sensed his remains being tampered with. Freddy then sensed that Donald and Neil had his bones and he released Kincaid and disappeared in order to deal with that. Kincaid, Nancy, Kristen and Joey found themselves in a hallway full of mirrors which all reflected Freddy. One of the Freddy's grabbed Kincaid, but Joey destroyed the mirrors when he discovered his dream power of talking. Freddy, disguised as Donald, then appeared and murdered Nancy while Kincaid, Joey and Kristen looked on. Kincaid was last seen in the movie at Nancy's funeral. ''The Dream Master'' Following the events of "Dream Warriors," the surviving Elm Street children were released from Westin Hills. Kincaid and Joey have accepted the fact that Freddy Krueger is dead and strongly believe that he will not be returning. They both maintain a friendship with Kristen, in spite of Kristen's boyfriend, Rick Johnson, who does not care for them and refers to Kincaid and Joey as kinda spooky. While having a bad dream, Kristen Parker brings Kincaid, his dog Jason and Joey Crusel into the dream world, which annoys Kincaid because there is no apparent threat. He confronts Kristen the next day, rudely telling her how annoyed he was and asks her to stop pulling them into her dreams. Their arguments are interrupted by Rick, who tells Kincaid to leave Kristen alone. Enraged, Kincaid tries to provoke him, only to be pulled away from him by Joey. While he is asleep one night, Kincaid awakens inside a broken car in the same scrapyard that Neil Gordon vanquished Freddy's skeleton in. Kincaid sees his pet dog Jason in the middle of the junk yard, but it is only a representation of the dog, not the real animal pulled in as before. The dog pees fire on the ground where Freddy was buried and opens the floor revealing Freddy's bones, which begins Freddy's resurrection. Kincaid attempts to kill Freddy by pushing a car off a junk yard stack onto him, but Freddy cannot be defeated so easily. Freddy brings the demolished cars in the junk yard back to life and chases Kincaid into a dead end which Freddy then seals off with cars, trapping Kincaid. Kincaid yells to Kristen that "Freddy's back!", but because he is dreaming and doesn't have the same dream power as Kristen, she does not know Kincaid is in danger. Death Trapped in the nightmare world, Kincaid meets his end. Freddy grabs the front of his shirt and thrusts his blades into his stomach. Defiant to the end, Kincaid informs Freddy that he'll see him in Hell. With his trademark wit, Freddy responds; "Tell 'em Freddy sent ya." before thrusting the blades in again and again. As Kincaid dies, Freddy announces that there are two to go. Kincaid appears back in his bedroom, clutching his chest before finally dying. After Death It is shown after Kristen's death that he was buried near Nancy Thompson, Joey Crusel, Donald Thompson, and Kristen Parker. Roland was buried in front of Donald Thompson, and is next to Kristen Parker. His headstone is a bronze crucifix with his name on it. His soul was absorbed by Freddy and he gets Kincaid's dream power. Kincaid is one of the patrons at the movie theater (along with Kristen, Joey, Sheila, and Rick) during Alice's dream and is seen giving a standing ovation with them when Alice is sucked into the screen. After Alice successfully defeats Freddy, Kincaid's soul is being released along with his other victims, and passes to the realm of good dreams. Other Appearances In the unofficial comic series of Elm Street, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Phillip and Jennifer appear to help Neil Gordon in the dream world. Kincaid appears with his red strap-on shirt and blue pants, he also has the ability to morph into a twilight cat. He appears as the de-facto leader of the warriors. In the Wildstorn comic series, Kincaid and a few other of Krueger's slain victims appear to help Jacob Johnson destroy the undead army after Alice gave the dream master power to Jacob. Kincaid is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors, Nancy, Kristen, Will and Taryn. He has a power punch attack that can break through walls. Dream Power Roland Kincaid discovers his dream power of superhuman strength thanks to the advice and guidance provided by Nancy Thompson. He first demonstrates his power by bending a metal chair with his bare hands. Later when Freddy separates the Dream Warriors, he reunites with Kristen and Nancy by punching a hole in a wall big enough to accomodate himself so he can walk through it. Kincaid is even strong enough to hold up and support a metal beam and Nancy's weight at the same time as she ran down the beam to free Joey from Freddy's hands. In the movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Kincaid utilizes his dream power one more time to push a large car onto Freddy in an attempt to crush him. When Freddy absorbed his soul after killing him, he gets Kincaid's dream power. Interestingly, Kincaid never used his strength against people in the dream world, but it can be assumed he could probably throw two to three averaged sized adults across a room if he wished since he is strong enough to push a car on his own. Kincaid's clothing appearance changed sometimes while in the dream world to reflect his power of superhuman strength. He wore a red muscle-tee shirt with blue overalls and red boots, which in many ways would be the attire of a muscle man in a circus. In the expanded universe of the A Nightmare on Elm Street comics, when his spirit is resurrected to help defeat Freddy, Kincaid displayed a new power in addition to his strength. He could transform into what appeared to be a "werecat" with other various superhuman attributes. ﻿ Trivia * If Jesse Walsh (fate unknown) is deceased, Kincaid, Joey and Dr. Neil Gordon will be the first three males that has survived Freddy's attacks in a Nightmare movie. * Kincaid appears on the poster of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors along with Kristen, Taryn and Joey. * Kincaid is the third character that survived his first film, but died in the second film. (The first being Donald Thompson while the second being Nancy Thompson.) * Kincaid is somewhat a bully, this can be seen when he makes fun of Jennifer and sometimes Taryn. He also tries to annoy Rick Johnson, though not successful. * It was implied in The Dream Master that both Kincaid and Joey are being treated as outcasts in the school, as Rick Johnson refers to them as 'kinda spooky'. Quotes *"I'll see you in Hell." (Final words to Freddy after being fatally wounded) *"Let's go kick that motherfucker's ass all over dreamland." *"Ain't gonna dream no more, no more. Ain't gonna dream no more. All night long, I sing this song. Ain't gonna dream no more." *"Hey Freddy! Where you at you burnt-faced pussy!?!" *"Yeah!" "Take that motherfucker!" *"Kristen, Freddy's back!!!" *"The fuck you will! Anybody tries drugs on me will get his ass kicked!" See also * * Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Dream warriors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:African-American characters Category:Gutted Victims Category:Dream Warriors characters Category:The Dream Master characters Category:Supernatural characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims